hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Weeping Angels
The Weeping Angels were a species of quantum-locked humanoids from the early universe, so called because their unique nature necessitated that they often covered their faces with their hands to prevent trapping themselves in petrified form for eternity by looking at one another. This gave the Weeping Angels their distinct "weeping" appearance. They were known for being murderous psychopaths, eradicating their victims "mercifully" by dropping them into the past and letting them live out their full lives, just in a different time period. This, in turn, allowed them to live off the remaining time energy of the victim's life. However, when this potential energy paled in comparison to an alternative power source to feed on, the Angels were known to kill by other means, such as snapping their victims' necks. Biology: Weeping Angels that were converted from ordinary statues appeared as they did before being taken over, and other Angels resembled stone statues of winged, humanoid women in chitons. Baby Angels resembled cherubs; naked, infant-sized versions of adult Angels. When showing ferocity, Weeping Angels bared fangs and claws. When Weeping Angels became older and/or grew weaker or by starvation, they wore away as a statue would over many years. This wearing could become so severe that they might not look like their original forms anymore, losing their wings and becoming more like a typical statue of great age. These older Weeping Angels did not have the same speed as their "healthy" counterparts, but were just as deadly. They could regain their appearance if re-energised. A single hour was all it would take. Abilities: It was once indicated that the Weeping Angels had the ability to transform ordinary statues into Angels (or at least animate and control them, and give them the abilities of true Angels such as quantum-locking). It is also known that the kiss of a Weeping Angel had various abilities and effects, including transforming kissed people into complete duplicates of other individuals, which died after a matter of weeks; an Angel's kiss could also suck a kissed victim of their life energy, reducing them to dust. The Weeping Angels could also move their victims back through time with a touch. They would then consume the potential energy from the lives the victims would otherwise have led. They could move people through both space and time. This appeared to indicate the Angels could choose if their victims were sent through time, or they simply lacked this ability at their infant stage. They could also feed on other types of energy, such as radiation given off by a star ship main reactor or the electrical energy in electronics. This would cause lights to flicker, making it easier to use their quantum-locking. If they were sufficiently fed, however, the Angels would kill by sneaking up behind their victim and breaking their neck. The Angels were very strong; being able to break through steel doors, force magnetised wheels to turn, and snap victims' necks without difficulty. The Weeping Angels had a unique and nearly perfect defence mechanism: quantum-locking, which caused them to turn into stone when being observed. It could also happen by instinct when they believed they were being watched. When not being observed, they could move incredibly fast, though they appeared to slow down the closer they got to their prey; they appeared to like "playing with their food". However, quantum-locking meant that they had to cover their eyes when in their stone form, as if they saw each other they would be trapped forever. This meant they have the ability to see in the dark as well. Anything with the image of the Angel, such as pictures or film, also gained the abilities of an Angel and would eventually become an Angel. When victims looked an Angel in the eyes, the Angel could infect their visual centres, creating an image in their mind. The victim could be mentally influenced by the Angel until it became fully grown, at which point it could escape the person's body, killing them. This ability could only be stopped by shutting down the visual centre. Examples of mental influence included making the victim count down the minutes to his or her death, and making the victim hallucinate that a limb was petrified. If a Weeping Angel became trapped in a CCTV system, it would be able to follow its victim in the image created by the camera, and not in the real world. The Angels could take the consciousness of someone who had died and speak through it to communicate. They also possessed the ability to communicate with each other over long distances, even when frozen; they perhaps have some telepathic abilites to help coordinate their teamwork. Because of their defence mechanism, Weeping Angels were very hard to kill, being immune to all kinds of weapons. However they were capable of starving to death if left without time energy for too long. It was also possible to defeat Weeping Angels by forcing two Angels to look directly at each other, which would cause them both to constantly see and quantum-lock each other. Another way of defeating them and the only way of killing them apart from starvation, was to cause a paradox which would poison the time energy they used to feed. Weeping Angels1.gif|Weeping Angel on a video tape Infant Angels.jpg|Infant Weeping Angels WeepingAngels3.jpg|Weeping Angel in attack position WeepingAngels4.jpg|Weeping Angel in a cave hunting WeepingAngels5.jpg|A group of Weeping Angels in the woods during the last days of the Mirror Empire